Un Halloween fuera de lo común
by Samary Danna
Summary: "¿QUÉEEE? ¡NO PIENSO VESTIRME COMO UNA MUJER!" gritó Arthur a todo pulmón "P…Pero me prometiste que te disfrazarías conmigo y no tienes otro disfraz que ponerte, excepto este" Dijo con un puchero Alfred.


**N.A:** Aquí traigo otro fic... OWO La imaginación al poder (?) Y creo que aún me quedan bastantes ideas XD; sólo que falta escribirlas.

**Pareja:** USUK (AlfredxArthur)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen… por suerte XD. Todo es de Himaruya Hidekaz.

_**UN HALLOWEEN FUERA DE LO COMÚN **_

Arthur tenía una sensación extraña, como si algo malo fuera a pasar. La verdad es que no entendía por qué, ya que ese era un día tranquilo y normal, aunque algo nublado. Para tranquilizarse y alejar esa sensación se fue a por un té a la cocina, pero entonces lo vio: el calendario.

-Shit! -susurró al darse cuenta de la fecha; estaba a 31 de diciembre o, mejor dicho, Halloween. Normalmente esa fecha le daba igual, pero ese año Estados Unidos, su novio, había insistido en disfrazarse y salir- Yo de verdad no quería aceptar, pero… ¡se puso demasiado pesado! -pensó mientras recordaba como Alfred, en plena conferencia mundial, hizo aparecer una pancarta que decía "Caramelito, disfracémonos en Halloween y salgamos a pedir chuches"; podía afirmar, casi sin ningún temor, que ese había sido uno de los días más vergonzosos de su vida.

Los pensamientos de Arthur fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de su casa.

-Darling, ¡hora de irse a pedir chuches! -dijo un eufórico Alfred cuando Arthur le abrió la puerta.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Arthur de mal humor- Espera…. ¿Batman? Yo creía que en Halloween había que disfrazarse de algo que diera miedo -preguntó dudoso al ver el disfraz de su novio.

-No necesariamente, además, ¡los héroes, como yo, no asustan a la gente! -explico Alfred con aire solemne.

- Ya, lo que tú digas -dijo Arthur de peor humor que antes- Como tenías que encargarte de mí disfraz, ¿yo qué soy? ¿Robín?

-Que tonterías dices, darling -respondió Alfred con una sonrisa- Tú serás Batwoman, por supuesto -después de decir esto sacó el traje de Arthur de la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

-¿QUÉEEE? ¡NO PIENSO VESTIRME DE MUJER! -gritó Arthur a todo pulmón.

-P…Pero me prometiste que te disfrazarías conmigo y no tienes otro disfraz que ponerte, excepto este -dijo con un puchero Alfred.

-Joder -Arthur maldijo su suerte, ya que justo el día anterior había llevado su traje de pirata a la tintorería; la verdad es que le gustaba cuidarlo, le tenía buenos recuerdos -VALE -gritó mientras le arrebataba el traje de las manos y se metía en un cuarto a cambiarse.

-Iggy, ¿puedo ir contigo? -preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa pervertida.

-No tientes tu suerte, Jones -dijo este de forma sombría.

*Unas horas después*

-¡Ya estoy harto! -gritó Inglaterra con la cara roja por la furia- Ese fue el quinto bastardo que me intentó meter mano porque pensó que era una chica

-Tienes razón, yo también estoy harto; me está empezando a doler el brazo de tanto dar puñetazos… Aunque debes admitir que me he controlado bastante; no los he matado -dijo muy enfadado Alfred- Quizás, hacer que te vistas de Batwoman no fue tan buena idea después de todo.

-No me digas, genio -susurró Arthur de manera irónica y, además, muy enfadado- Que sepas que está es la última casa; yo creo que tienes suficiente chuches para toda la vida -dijo mientras señalaba los tres enormes sacos de chuches que llevaban consigo.

-Nop, sólo para dos o tres días -después de decir esto tocó al timbre de la casa en la que estaban- ¿Truco o trato?

-¿No sois un poco mayores para hacer esto? -preguntó la mujer, de unos 50 años, que les abrió la puerta al darse cuenta de lo grandes que eran.

Arthur se sonrojó, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le habían preguntado lo mismo en toda la noche.

-Señora, no se me enrolle; deme de una vez chuches -ahí estaba la misma respuesta de siempre de Alfred, la verdad es que las chuches le volvían loco.

La señora miro después a Arthur y lo vio todo avergonzado y rojo.

-Pobrecita, lo que tienes que soportar -dijo la señora con compasión; otra vez lo mismo de siempre- Aquí tienes chuches -le dio las chuches a Arthur y cerró la puerta después de despedirse de él.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre avergonzarme de está manera? -preguntó Arthur enfadado mientras le daba un capón a Alfred- ¡Dios! Fue la peor noche de mi vida -sentenció.

-Tranquilo, pronto será la mejor -dijo Alfred mientras sacaba un bote de nata, que le habían dado en una de las casa, y miraba a Arthur de forma depravada.

-¡IDIOTA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mmmmm… La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo terminarlo, así que está medio raro XD. A los que les ha gustado me gustaría que dejen un review; los que no también, para saber por qué y si puedo mejorar en alguna cosa._

_Gracias por leer._

_Bye, Bye _


End file.
